WOOHP new spies!
by WaterIce455
Summary: Saat 3 agen rahasia WOOHP menemui anggota baru mereka,dimana cerita ini terus berlanjut,hingga akhir misi ini.(maaf di bawah summary hanya ada sedikit character yang tertulis karena tidak cukup ruang)


New Spies,for WOOHP

Hai,ini fanfic crossover pertamaku!author sengaja buat ff ini karena author fansnya Boboiboy dan Totally nonton TS jadi kepikiran deh nulis ff harap dimaklumi kalau ada kata kata yang tidak lengkap atau tidak jelas agar dapat mengomentari/mengkritik di ruang jadi saya akan beri informasi lengkap tentang ff ini:

 **Characters**

 **Clover**

 **Sam**

 **Alex**

 **Jerry**

 **Dean**

 **Agent BBB Thunder**

 **Agent BBB Cyclone**

 **Genre:Adventure,Action.**

 **Rate:T**

Oke,setelah info diatas tadi author langsung mulai ffnya.

 **Episode 1:New spies**

Mali u,12.00 am

Clover:huh,Hari ini panas sekali...

Sam:kalau saja di kampus ada...

Alex:MESIN PEMBUAT MINUMAN SEGAR!...ide bagus Sam!

Sam:Bukan itu tapi...

Alex&Clover:Apa?

Sam:Cowok ganteng...(menatap 2 orang remaja bertopi merah dan biru)

Alex:oh iya,aku hampir lupa memberitahumu Sam kalau 2 remaja itu adalah orang baru di kampus ini.

Clover:pasti mau nembak salah satu dari mereka,ya kan Sam?...Sam?...SAAAAAAMMM!(menggucang-guncang tubuh Sam)

Alex:Sudah benar benar jatuh cinta tuh.

(tanah bergetar)

Orang2 lain:gempa bumi!

Cyclone:kak,g-gempa bumi!

Sam:pasti ini ulah...(jatuh ke dalam lubang rahasia,biasanya untuk jalan pintas ke WOOHP,tapi agak anti-mainstream menurut author)...JERRY!

Lalu hp(sebenarnya bukan hp)Cyclone bergetar di saku celananya.

Cyclone:wow,nampaknya ada pekerjaan baru kita kak,bagaimana?

Thunder:Terserah...

Dan mereka berdua pun hilang.

Clover,Sam,Alex:WHOAAA!

Duk!(jatuh di atas Sofa kurang empuk)

Clover:ouch,sepertinya kau harus membuat jalan pintas yg lebih aman lagi,Jerry.

Treeet treett treeeeeet!(bunyi terompet)

Jerry:Selamat nona nona!Kita merekrut anggota baru!

Clover:hei,bukankah kami sudah lebih baik?!

Alex:ya,kenapa ditambah lagi dengan anggota baru?

Jerry:begini,pada awalnya...

 **FLASHBACK:**

...

Flashback end

Clover:langsung ke intinya saja jerry.

Jerry:huh, ,...mmm...aku lupa!maaf nona ,eh?Ada apa dengan Sam?

Sam:(menghayal Gaje)

Alex:oh,tidak apa apa,Cuma ngomong,siapa anggota baru kita?

Jerry:oke,bersiaplah...1...2...3!

(Tirai panggung terbuka)

Cyclone:hai!

Clover:eh,bukannya itu remaja yang kita lihat tadi?.

GUBBRAKK!

Alex:Sam?! Pasti dia sudah jatuh cinta dibiarkan terus menerus bisa kacau deh.

Cyclone:jatuh cinta sama siapa?

Clover:ah,kepo lu.

(ALARM)

Jerry:astaga!Sepertinya ada masalah di kerajaan Inggris!ada seseorang yg hendak mengacaukan ulang tahun Ratu!

Clover:ok jerry,tunggu apa lagi? Ayo...

Cyclone:Beraksi!

Clover:hei kau anak muda!jangan mengambil kata kataku! Sok pintar! Coba jawab ini! 1x2x3x4x5x4x3x2x1! Ayo jawab anak pintar!

Cyclone:2880...benar gak?

Clover:(menganga)

Jerry:tidak ada waktu lagi anak peralatan nona nona saya beri peralatan Sound blocker,yaitu penutup telinga yang sangat bagus untuk suara yg keras,karena pelakunya mungkin mempunyai senjata dengan frekuensi suara yg itu,teropong sinar x,teropong ini khusus untuk pelaku yg bisa menghilang kapan saja dan juga untuk mengetahui tempat ataupun yang tersembunyi .Dan satu lagi,yaitu pistol lem WOOHP,untuk mengentikan pelaku untuk 2 agen baru kita,yaitu Pistol PP7 berbagai fungsi,mini code breaker,yaitu alat yg digunakan untuk memecahkan kode2 atau berhasil.

Di perjalanan...

Alex:aku rasa ada yang aneh barusan ini.

Clover:kenapa?

Alex:kok kita...?mereka berdua sudah sampai?bagaimana bisa?!

Sam:kan sudah kubilang,mereka kan keren!

Clover:kok aku tidak mendengarnya dari tadi.

Sam:karena aku mengarangnya hehe.

Saat sampai di tujuan...

Cyclone:hei,kalian bertiga barusan datang?padahal aku baru memecahkan sandi masuk pintu ini.

Alex:tempat ini pintunya bersandi?

Cyclone:yep,dan bukan itu saja,seluruh cctv di tempat ini sudah ku 'hack',jadi silahkan nona2.

Kreeek(pintu terbuka)

Clover:tempat ini gelap,mungkin aku harus memakai teropong itu tadi...Wow!...ee..sepertinya tidak ada yg tersembunyi di alat ini rusak.

Cyclone:sepertinya ada fitur lain di pistol ini

Alex:apa itu pelurunya mematikan?

Cyclone:...Hahah ah ahahah!tentu saja tidak,pistol ini tidak mematikan.

Clover:hei,sepertinya rekanmu itu diam saja dari tadi.

Cyclone:rekan?dia bukan rekan,tapi iya,tadi aku belum memperkenalkan diri ,namaku Boboiboy Cyclone, atau bisa dipanggil yg ini namanya Boboiboy Thunder,dia ini orangnya sangat pendiam seperti es.

Thunder:(tatapan ngeri)

Cyclone:oke,hehe maaf ya kak.

Sam:kita ngomong terus dari tadi,ayo lanjutkan misinya.

cyclone:siap bos!

15 menit kemudian

Alex:hoaaam...aku merasa bosan,masa kita terus berkeliling di sini,istirahat sebentar dong..

Cyclone:sabar Alex,...hei sepertinya aku menemukan sebuah aku periksa.

 **Masukkan Kata Sandi:**

 **452849173819**

 **Memproses...**

 **Verifikasi Berhasil..**

 **Tahap selanjutnya RE-Verification**

Cyclone:aku paling benci tahap ini...

 **Re-Verification**

 **Siapa nama hokage ke delapan dari anime Naruto?**

 **Sasuke**

 **Memverikasi jawaban...**

 **Salah,Sasuke bukanlah hokage ke delapan di anime Naruto,tapi jawabannya adalah AKU TIDAK TAU**

(Alarm) TENOT TENOT TENOT!

Alex:kenapa kamu jawab Sasuke?Kan kita masih belum tau.

Cyclone:oleh sebab itu aku jawab tau jawabannya ,komputernya bilang salah.

tap tap tap

Clover:kalian dengar itu,ada langkah kaki!

Sam:oo,kita harus sembunyi!

?:hei!ada orang di sana?!Tunjukkan dirimu sekarang!

Alex:habislah kita!

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
